


You guys need to create another chat for this...

by SHSL_Imp



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Ann is a good bro, But not texting with them, Futaba is a precious bean, Gen, Goro is just confused, Haru gets her screentime, He won't say fuck though, He's a good boy like that, Humor, Morgana is there, Mother Makoto, Ryuji will cuss, Yusuke spent his money on a turtle, because why not, poor guy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:12:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_Imp/pseuds/SHSL_Imp
Summary: Fox: I've spent all my money on a beautiful specimen.Skull: Dude, if you say lobster, I swear to god.Fox: I have a turtle.Joker: That was completely unexpected.Joker: How are turtles 'beautiful'?





	1. Who invited Akechi into our chat?

**Author's Note:**

> All this takes place after the 6th palace of the game.
> 
> I'm not saying anything more, due to possible spoilers.
> 
> (NOTE: I have played Persona 5, and i'm currently on the 7th palace. If these chats are a bit OOC, I apologize. I tend to speed through their chats.)

**November 21, 20xx**

Skull: We stole Niijima's heart!

Oracle: No shit.

Oracle: Also, why are we texting?

Queen: Why do you ask?

Oracle: Because we're all sitting next to each other in Leblanc rn.

Fox: Oracle has a point.

Oracle: Shuddup Inari.

Noir: Joker has been oddly quiet.

Panther: Yeah, he has.

Panther: He normally spams the chat with memes.

Joker: I DO NOt

Panther: Alright, sure.

Crow: I apologize for not joining in sooner.

Skull: What the actual

Joker: We didn't delete him, did we?

Oracle: We never saw it coming.

Panther: Someone delete him!!

Crow: I'm honestly confused right now.

Queen: We intended to delete you after the incident.

Noir: But you never followed through with it.

Crow: So you forgot?

Joker: I guess.

Fox: Can we turn our attention away from Akechi for one minute?

Skull: We aren't capable of that.

Crow: That makes me oddly uncomfortable.

Skull: Of course it does.

\-----

**November 21, 20xx**

**Private chat**

A-Kechi name: Akira.

Not really: Oh, hi.

Not really: It's like

Not really: 10pm

A-Kechi name: Did you tell them?

Not really: About me secretly adding you again, or that you're gay as shit?

A-Kechi name: The first one.

Not really: Nah.

Not really: I might tell them the fact that you're gay though.

A-Kechi name: You better not.

A-Kechi name: If you do, i'll kill you.

Not really: Not with that scrawny frame.

A-Kechi name: Shut up.

Not really: Seriously though.

Not really: Go to sleep.

A-Kechi name: Mhm.

A-Kechi name: Night.

Not really: Goodnight.


	2. Haru's screen time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru: Mako-Chan!
> 
> Makoto: Please don't call me that.
> 
> Ryuji: Yeah, or she might go crazy.
> 
> Ann: RYUJI

**New Chat without Akechi**

Akira: That's brutal guys.

Ryuji: Whatever

Ann: Yeah, he's a douche anyways

Akira: Really brutal.

Yusuke: Can we not talk about Akechi for one minute?

Ryuji: No

Ann: No

Akira: Oui.

Makoto: That's yes in French, Akira.

Akira: I know that.

Haru: Mako-Chan!

Makoto: Please don't call me that.

Ryuji: Yeah, or she'll go crazy

Ann: RYUJI

Futaba: I'm napping shut up

Akira: We have more important matters than your nap

Futaba: Like what

Ann: LIKE HOW RYUJI CALLED MAKOTO CRAZY

Futaba: Oh

Futaba: Ryujis fucked.

Ryuji: Rude

Yusuke: Has anyone seen or heard from Haru in the past 3 minutes?

Ryuji: No

Ryuji: OH ShIT

Ann: RYUJI

Ann: GUYS DID AKECHI KILL RYUJI

Akira: Unlikely

Ryuji: IM aLiVE

Ryuji: HARU CAME AFTER ME WITH HER AXE

Akira: Fuck, I need to talk about that axe.


	3. What happened in Leblanc.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira: Help me.
> 
> Futaba: What?
> 
> Akira: Morgana spilled Sojiro's best coffee beans, and covered Akechi in the powder.
> 
> Futaba: Perish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Akechi for not being in chats.
> 
> But I'll give you a mention every chapter.

Akira was literally cleaning some dishes, Akechi was sipping his coffee, and Morgana was no where to be seen.

And then...

"...Akira. Morgana got coffee bean powder all over me. And most of it's on the ground."

Akira snorted. "It can't be that bad," he drawled as he turned around.

"Oh, never mind. It's really bad."

\------

Akira: Help me 

Futaba: What?

Akira: Morgana spilled Sojiro's coffee beans on Akechi and the floor. He's going to be pissed.

Futaba: Perish.

Akechi: We'll both 'perish' if we don't get help.

Futaba: Good.

Akira: I'm calling Yusuke to see if he can get his turtles to clean up some.

Futaba: NO NOT INARI

Akira: Why not?

Futaba: He's like....Satan.

Akechi: You must have very strange beliefs on who's satan.

Akechi: Because if I recall, you called me satan.

Futaba:

Futaba: Scratch Inari being satan. Akechi is.

Akira: Akechi, Yusuke said okay, and that he's bringing turtles.

Akechi: Joy.

Akechi: Also, how am I satan?

Futaba: You know why, turd.

Futaba: >:(

Akechi: ?

Yusuke: It's her way of expressing her feelings.

Futaba: FiNALLy someone gets it

Akira: I understood it.

Futaba: Your my bro so you don't count.

Akira: Aw, sis <3

Akechi: Disgusting.

Futaba: You're disgusting

Yusuke: We shouldn't bully Akechi.

Akechi: I can arrest you for verbally abusing me.

Futaba: No you can't.

Akechi: I'm the police, you know.

Akira: Can we clean up before Sojiro comes back and gets pissed?

Yusuke: That would be nice.

Akira: Shit you're outside

Akechi: I'll get the rags.


End file.
